Of Revenge
by CasusFere
Summary: Alone and grieving, Barricade plots revenge against the Autobots and their human allies...
1. Of Pain

A/N: This one's going to get very dark before it's over. The prolog's a bit short, but the next chapter should be up very soon.

x-x-x

_Megatron… is dead?_ Barricade sat silently on the side of the street, one more police car among many. EMTs and officers swarmed the area, still trying to locate and evacuate the civilians caught in the crossfire in the Mission City battle. Military personnel complicated the process, attempting to contain the remains of Megatron and his followers.

_Megatron… Blackout… Bonecrusher… Brawl…_

_Frenzy._

The very best of the Decepticon army, slaughtered in one short battle. Barricade shivered.

The war was over, and they'd lost.

x-x-x

_Cybertron - six million years ago_

_Decepticon base camp outside Iacon City_

"You've done well, Barricade. I have another mission for you, one that requires your particular skills."

"I live to serve, Lord Megatron."

"The Autobots have information I want. The exact nature of this information does not concern you, only that it may mean the difference between success and failure of this campaign. You will get my hacker past the blockades of Iacon, and bring the information back." Megatron leaned back in his command chair, eyeing the mech kneeling before him. "I do not need to remind you of the consequences of failure."

"I will not fail, my lord."

"Good." Megatron motioned to the tiny mech that bounded up next to Barricade. "Frenzy is the best of our computer intrusion experts. Make your preparations; I expect you back before the strike force moves out."

x-x-x

_Tranquility, California - present _

Barricade lurked quietly around the corner from the Witwicky residence. The Autobots had become complacent in the weeks since the Decepticons' defeat, keeping close watch on the skies but forgetting the danger already on the ground. The Autobrat, Bumblebee, in particular. The scout had taken well to his new life as a passenger vehicle, settling happily into a quiet routine. He kept a close watch on his new charge, but otherwise seemed content to forget all about the war and the entire Decepticon faction.

_We'll see about that! We will not be tossed aside so lightly, not after everything you've done to us, everything we've suffered!_

Barricade kept himself hidden as Bumblebee took off down the street with the human. The Mustang started his engine and pulled out, heading for the Witwickys' home.

There was two viable targets that Bumblebee had failed to consider – or protect.

_You killed my lord. Your people killed my partner – my friend. I will __**see you suffer.**_


	2. Of Anguish

A/N- I always feel like such a bad person, posting these. Present-Barricade will be back next chapter - for now, the view from the Autobot side, and some more Frenzy

_------------------------------------- _

_Cybertron, Six million years ago  
Outside Iacon City_

The mission was a success. Frenzy jacked into Barricade's communication systems, deciphering the Autobot transmissions as they sped away.

"They t-told me you were the b-best blockade runner Megatron has," Frenzy commented. "Nice to see rumors can be-be t-true." He was silent a moment. "They are convinced they ran you off. N-no pursuit."

Barricade grunted in acknowledgement.

"Y-you are injured?"

"Damage is minor and inconsequential," he rumbled.

"Good."

x-x-x

_Earth, present_

"Oh, Bee, did you see his _face?_" Sam laughed, sprawled in the driver's seat. He didn't even bother holding on to the wheel.

"It-" Bee started to answer, then stopped. "Sam, there's a lot of smoke ahead."

Sam leaned forward. "A house fire? I hope it's none of our neighbors." Their concern grew as they turned onto Sam's street and the lights of the fire trucks came into view.

"Whoa, that's really close to our house."

Bee slowed. "Sam, it's-" he paused, but Sam got the picture.

"No, nonononono…" He shoved open the door and jumped out. "This _cannot _be happening!" Sam raced towards the pillar of smoke. Unable to do anything for Sam in the crowded area, Bee pulled over and parked.

A fireman stopped Sam on the sidewalk. "Sir, you need to stay back."

"No, you don't understand, _that's my house!_" Sam was frantic.

"Sir, you need to calm down and leave it to us, alright? Do you know if anyone was home?"

"My – my parents… where are my parents?! And my dog! MOJO!" Sam raised his voice. "MOJO! Where are you?!"

"Calm down," the fireman caught his arms to keep Sam from going closer. "We've got the dog, it's fine. Are you sure your parents were home?"

"They're not here?!" Sam panicked. "Oh god- what if they're still inside? What if they're not, and they went to the store, and Mom's going to be furious, I know it-" He was babbling, but he couldn't seem to stop.

Bee watched everything from a few cars down, feeling utterly helpless.

x-x-x

_Cybertron, six million years ago  
Outside Iacon City_

Frenzy popped up again a few days later, demanding that Barricade meet him after his patrol. He needed a blockade runner, he told Barricade, and the interceptor was simply the best.

Suspicious but intrigued, Barricade agreed.

At the appointed time, he met Frenzy outside the Decepticon camp. Frenzy wasn't alone; a black four-legged mech sat next to him.

"We're w-waiting for the other t-two. This is Ravage," he added, motioning to his companion.

"What two?" Barricade demanded. Frenzy was saved from answering by the sound of heavy engines. The first vehicle was easily recognized as Bonecrusher, a competent – if unstable – fighter. The second Barricade didn't recognize, but the large freighter introduced himself as Long Haul.

Then Frenzy explained the plan, and Barricade felt his respect for the little hacker grow. Frenzy intended for them to slip around the Autobot patrols and fortifications to hit a rich supply depot just outside the city walls. Supplies came in late in the day, and were shipped out again just before dawn. This left a window of opportunity that Frenzy meant to exploit. Long Haul was disgusted. "You dragged me out here in my free time to _move_ crap?!"

The two big armored mechs were too loud to sneak through the defenses unnoticed, so it was Barricade's job to run ahead, removing any sentries or other threats. He and Ravage would take out the Autobots, while Frenzy disabled the alarm systems. If they moved quickly enough, all five of them could be at the depot before Iacon realized there was a problem.

If they moved quickly enough. If not, they'd be caught behind enemy lines with no hope of reinforcements and destroyed. The mission would be suicide for the average Decepticon grunt, but Barricade was neither average, nor a grunt. And if they succeeded… the rewards would be great.

Frenzy met his optics and smiled.

x-x-x

_Earth, present_

"Sir, the fire investigators have gone through the entire house – they're certain that there was no one in the house. They're still not sure what started the fire."

"Puzzling." The detective tapped his pencil on the desk. "Two missing persons, both middle-aged and in good health. Their cars are still in the driveway, and the son was_ in_ his. Last seen by the son several hours before the fire," he mused out loud. "No activity on their accounts..."

"Sir, there's also this." The deputy handed him several sheets of paper. The detective looked at them for a long moment.

"Well, I'll be damned. Where'd these come from?"

"They showed up in the fax a few minutes ago. No cover sheet, no return number."

"Bring in the boy for questioning." The detective ordered, flipping back though the papers. "And see if you can verify this."


	3. Of Conspiracy

_Earth, present_

The detective dropped a folder on the table in front of Sam and pulled up a chair. "That's a nice car you've got out there," he commented, sitting down.

"Uh… thanks?"

"She's what, a 2007?"

"Some-something like that…"

The detective opened the folder, pulling out a photo. He tossed it across the table. Sam stared down at the picture of Bumblebee's vehicle mode. "Of course, Chevy hasn't made the Camero since 2002, and isn't intending on releasing the new model until 2009, but what's two years to a guy like you?" the detective continued, keeping his voice deliberately pleasant.

Sam swallowed, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation.

"But since there's only a few of the concept cars on the street, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out if you're supposed to have one, eh?"

"I didn't steal anything!"

"But yet, here you are with a brand-new 2009 Camero, and here I am, with a list of all the 2009 Cameros in existence. And by some freak coincidence, not only is your name not on this list, but one of these extremely rare cars was reported stolen." He leaned forward. "You can see why I might be a bit suspicious."

The detective laid another piece of paper next to the Camero list. "Add that to your DMV records, and that little stunt you pulled a few weeks ago with the 'my car is a giant robot' 911 call… Well, this looks bad, kid."

Sam stared down at the last paper. The words 'look at the boy's car' were scrawled across the bottom in unfamiliar handwriting.

"I'd suggest you start talking, kid. I've got stolen cars, burning houses, and two missing people, all of which link directly to you." A look of sympathy crossed his face. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"I-" Sam stopped, staring at the detective helplessly.

x-x-x

_Cybertron – six million years ago_

_Supply depot outside Iacon City_

Barricade nudged a corpse with a foot, then stepped over it, not giving the dead Autobot a second glance. A sound drew his attention to one side.

"Oh Primus… I- please…" the Autobot was young, his voice quavering in pain and terror. "Please, I don't want… to… to…"

"D-die?" Frenzy offered helpfully. "S-sorry, not an option."

The disabled Autobot's pleading turned to choked gurgling as the tiny hacker cut his fuel lines.

"Whiney little Autobrat-t-t," Frenzy grumbled. He hopped up on Barricade's shoulder for a better view.

"Bonecrusher is finished placing the charges. Soon as Long Haul is loaded, we can leave," Barricade told him. "Where is Ravage?"

"Keeping watch for Autobots." He paused. "Ravage says the next Autobot-t p-patrol is leaving the city. They'll be coming here t-to meet the last patrol." He snickered. "B-be hard, seeing as they're all d-dead."

A deep rumbling growl announced Bonecrusher's arrival. "We're loaded. Time to go… We want out of the blast radius before our company gets here."

A few minutes later they were tearing back down the road as an explosion ripped through one half of the outpost.

"There's one!" Bonecrusher yelled over the noise with evil glee.

"You set more than one?!"

"Oh, yeah! I suggest going faster for the next one!"

"Go faster? Go FASTER?! Some of us are actually _carrying_ a load, here!" Long Haul raged at Bonecrusher.

"Ravage wants to know where the sec-c-c-cond one is set," Frenzy relayed over the radio.

"The energon storage tanks."

Horrified silence as the implications of that set in. Then Long Haul spoke over the sound of the engines. "…Let's go faster." Bonecrusher cackled.

x-x-x

_Earth, present _

Barricade sat in an old carport of an empty house, feeling incredibly lonely. He missed Megatron's confidence, Frenzy's spastic chatter, Blackout's conversations… slag, he even missed Bonecrusher blowing things up. He'd spent part of the day carefully editing police files, but now there was nothing to do until morning. He'd already dropped off the two humans, and made all the arrangements he could.

How many nights had he spent waiting for prey? How many had he spent waiting for the time to be right, and his orders to come? There was something different about it now, with no one else there. He'd been alone plenty of times before, sometimes the only Decepticon on the planet, but there'd always been the knowledge that he could go home. Now there was nothing to go back to.

And he knew who to blame for it. He'd show them _exactly_ what it was like to lose everything you cared about.


	4. Of Fear

_  
Earth, present_

"Hello?"

"Mikeala! Thank god… they think I stole Bee! You've got to tell Optimus-"

"He already knows, Sam. Bee told him. He's gotten a hold of Keller, but Keller says it's going to take a while to get down the chain of command. But Sam-"

"What's wrong?"

"My dad – they arrested my dad! For murder, Sam!"

"What? No, nononono… that's not right…"

"Of course it isn't! My dad didn't kill anyone!"

"No, I know that, I mean… I thought it was all a coincidence, that they found Bee because of the fire, but with your dad, too… I think it's-"

"Barricade. That's what Ironhide is saying. But Keller's not helping; he said that he's not giving a free pass to anyone just because their relative might know the Autobots. He's only getting you out because it directly involves Bee." Her voice broke. "They're saying that Dad killed a cop, ran him off the road and murdered him! Three years ago, but Dad was in _jail_ three years ago!"

"It's going to be alright Mikeala. All they gotta do is look at the records, and they'll see-"

"The records say he was out on bail! We couldn't _make_ bail!"

Sam was quiet a moment. "Barricade."

"Keller won't listen to the Autobots about it. He just pointed out that they weren't here three years ago, and don't actually know what happened. Said the police would get to the bottom of it without him 'mucking up the works.'"

"Can't they just change the record back?"

"They're talking about it, but the police will notice since I was stupid enough to bring it to their attention already. Sam, I don't know what to do…"

"You're not stupid. Just hang in there, I'll be out soon. We'll handle this together."

x-x-x

_Cybertron, six million years ago_

_Decepticon base, outside Iacon City_

"It's an impressive prize," Blackout commented, watching the troops unload Long Haul.

"I didn't ask for your approval," Barricade snapped.

"I didn't give it," came the calm reply. Startled, Barricade looked up. "Lord Megatron will be pleased," Blackout continued, "The Autobots less so."

Barricade snorted. "They'll recover. They have other mechs, other supplies."

"Perhaps, but it will be a blow. To their moral, if not their logistics. Grief will make them reckless; fear, hesitant. Their own emotions are our greatest weapon, Barricade, never forget that."

x-x-x

_Earth, present_

Sarah Lennox smiled at her daughter in the rearview mirror, pulling out of the grocery store parking lot past a parked police car. Annabelle was burbling quietly to herself in her car seat.

Tomorrow was their anniversary, and Will hand made plans for a night out. Sarah's mother had volunteered to take Annabelle for the night –

Sarah frowned. There was a police car following her – the same car she'd passed at the store. She kept an eye on it as she pulled into her hairdresser's lot.

The police car slowed as it passed, but continued up the street. Her eyes went immediately to the script on the rear side panel, and her blood went cold.

_To punish and enslave._

x---------x---------x

A/N- I'm a bad person. And I like cliffhangers.


	5. Of Peace

_Earth, present:_

Scrape… scrape… scrape…

Barricade rocked on his wheels, scratching his bumper on the tree trunk. Everything _itched._

Nothing like this ever happened on Cybertron. Even in the very worst nights of the war, it hadn't been like this. Despite the constant threat of battle, all the injuries, the fear that sank in and never let go… it hadn't been like this. He'd been… happy.

He wanted to go home. Cybertron was a sparking wreck of dead wasteland, but he just wanted to go back. He wanted to drive back into base camp after a long mission and find Blackout waiting up for him, to feel Frenzy curled inside, deep in recharge. He wanted to see the approval and pride in Megatron's optics after a job well done.

Home no longer existed. Optimus Prime decided that sparing the humans chunk of mud a little pain was more important then Barricade's entire world… He destroyed the Allspark, destroyed the one thing that Megatron could have used to restore life and hope and _peace_ to Cybertron. He killed Megatron and Frenzy and Blackout, everyone who meant _anything-_

The sun was rising. He had work to do.

x-x-x

The cops were waiting for Sam when he pulled up to Mikaela's place. They swarmed around him as soon as he stepped out of the driver's seat, shoving him roughly against Bee's side.

Sam felt Bee tense under him. "No, Bee!" Sam hissed.

"You're under arrest for arson, kidnapping, and the attempted murder of Judy and Ronald Witwicky," the detective growled, pulling Sam's hands roughly behind his back and cuffing him.

"My parents?! You found my parents?! Mom and Dad are alive!"

"And you better hope they stay that way – California believes in the death penalty."

"Wait, I didn't do it! I-"

"Save it, boy. We found the bloodstains in your parents car, and your fingerprint on the duct tape."

"What?! I didn't do anything! Maybe if the duct tape came from our house, I might have touched it – but I'd never hurt anyone!"

Bee shifted again, angry and helpless. Unable to do anything for Sam, he opened a channel to Optimus Prime.

"Ask my parents," Sam insisted.

"We'll be asking them a whole lot of questions, boy, soon as they wake up. You have the right to remain silent…"

x-x-x

Barricade hid under the low-overhanging branches of a nearby tree, watching the Autobots gear up and transform. He'd become quite adept at hiding his energy form; it was one of the first things Frenzy had taught him.

_Frenzy…_

And hiding this close to the Autobot base, they'd never think to scan…

Prime and the gunner were leaving with the human soldier, the female and child being escorted by the medic. They thought they were being careful.

"_Anyone who gives aid or comfort – or friendship – to the enemy __**is**__ the enemy." Blackout loomed behind him, familiar metal just brushing his back. "Hit them hard and without regret. Strike that one weak spot, and the whole wall shatters."_

Barricade followed the medic and his charges as they split off from the other two, Sarah's car following close behind ratchet. The interceptor waited for Prime and Ironhide to get well down the road before speeding after his target, quickly catching up to the medic.

He didn't even slow as he reached them, plowing full speed into the back of Sarah's car. Ratchet spotted him at the last second, attempting to evade the coming collision, but Sarah's car hit him in the back end, crushing her car between the two mechs.

Ratchet transformed, stumbling to his feet and turning, only to catch Barricade's gyro-flail in the face. The razor-sharp blades tore apart his faceplate, shattering his optics. He staggered back, blinded.

Barricade was on him instantly, claws ripping into his neck and chest. Ratchet lashed out blindly, but his blows fell on heavy armor, causing little damage.

Desperately, he radioed for help, knowing that Barricade was easily a match for him normally, despite his smaller size – and with Ratchet unable to see, this fight was going to be very short…

x-x-x

"SARAH!" Lennox bailed out before Ironhide stopped moving. His wife's car was a pile of barely-recognizable twisted metal. Sarah herself was slumped over the steering wheel, a line of blood running down her face. Steam rose from the remains of the engine. "Sarah-" Will touched her shoulder, eliciting a pained moan from her. "Oh, God… Annabelle…"

Annabelle was crying, still locked in her car seat.

Ironhide snarled, scanning the area for danger. "Slagging son of a glitched_ smelter_… I'm going to kill him!"

Optimus didn't answer, kneeling next to the crumpled medic. "Ratchet? Can you hear me?"

"Ironhide!" Will yelled over at his friend, cradling the still-screaming baby. "Help me! Sarah's hurt, and I can't get the door open-"

Ironhide started, jolted out of a vengeful fantasy. He carefully slid two fingers through the shattered window and down the driver side door, then yanked the door free with a sharp tug. He cut the restraints holding Sarah in the seat, helping Will pull her out.

"She needs medical attention," Will said after a moment, checking her injuries with one hand and balancing his daughter in the other. "I think she's got a concussion."

"Mm… Will?" Sarah moaned, stirring. "Nngh… Will? Annabelle…" She lifted her head. "Annabelle! Where's my baby?!"

"Shh, I've got her, she's right here…"

Ironhide turned at Prime's approach. "I've done all I can for Ratchet here. Get them to a medical facility, I'll take Ratchet back to base."

"Ironhide! Optimus! What's going on?!" Bee's voice came over the radio.

"Bumblebee, stay where you are. We'll take care of them; if you disappear now, it could make things worse for Sam. See if you can figure out what all Barricade altered in the police files."

"Yes, Optimus," Bee answered unhappily.

Moments later, Ironhide was spraying gravel as he tore off down the road. Prime cradled Ratchet and headed back to base.

x-x-x

"Optimus?" Ratchet whispered. Optimus had done what repairs he could, but the rest would be up to Ratchet's self-repair systems and the medic himself.

"I'm right here," Optimus said, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. Ratchet's mutilated optics were far beyond his skill to repair.

"Sarah… and the child…"

"Ironhide and Will are with them. The child is fine, Sarah is injured but will recover." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I should never have asked you to-"

"Can't…blame yourself… Prime… He would have… found… a way eventually." The pain in Ratchets voice was hard to listen to.

They were both silent except for the hiss of life-support systems hooked to the injured mech.

"It's going to be alright," Optimus said eventually, but got no response. Ratchet had passed out again.

Optimus Prime stood, looking down at his old friend's mangled form.

"I'll make it right… I promise."

x-x-x

His fender felt stiff, his side hurt from where the medic got a few good hits in, and his tires _itched_.

Barricade drove aimlessly, unsure of what to do now, but unable to sit still any longer.

He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings - Ironhide was at the hospital, terrified of leaving the Lennoxs alone, Bumblebee was still in impound –

The semi-truck came out of nowhere, broad siding him and throwing him through a tree.

Barricade transformed as he rolled, coming up to his feet. He dodged a blow from Prime, ducking under the larger mech's arm.

A sudden kick caught him in the chest, sending him crashing back through the underbrush. He lay there for a second, stunned. Pain radiated from his half-crushed chest plate and his leg, damage reports scrolling across his vision.

He rolled as Prime's energy-sword sliced down where he'd been laying, scrambling back to his feet.

_Laughter. "Don't be foolish. I don't want you to __**die**__ for me, I want you to __**live**__ for me." Optics glowed red in the darkness, surprisingly patient. "Retreat is always preferable to destruction – after all, how can you serve me if you're dead? There will, however, come a day when you can't retreat any longer, and on that day, I expect you to stand and fight and die with honor."_

Barricade steadied himself. _As my lord commands_. Prime's strike caught him in the face, sending him back down.

His vision was flickering.

_Guard duty in Kaon – Frenzy was bored. "Let's sp-pike Screamer's energon…"_

Prime had a hold of him, pinning him against a tree. He sank claws into Prime's arm, sending thin streams of energon down the Autobot's armor.

Burning pain stabbed through his chest… there were so many error messages running across his screens that he couldn't focus on any of them…

"_Just don't forget to come g-get-t me." Frenzy rapped a claw against his armor for emphasis. "I d-don't want t-to be-be left here; it stink-ks-ks."_

"_I'm not going to leave you."_

Maybe it wasn't the text, maybe it was just him… He couldn't seem to focus on Prime looming in front of him, either. The Autobot was an indistinct shape with bright blue optics…

_Blue optics, so unusual on their side, staring up at him. Silver metal bouncing in excitement. "Barribarricade!"_

Softly, "...Frenzy?"

x-x-x

Regret fell over him like a shroud as Prime stared into Barricade's flickering optics. Righteous fury had gotten him this far, but now, hearing the pain and longing in Barricade's whisper, seeing it in the fading optics, he found he couldn't hate the Decepticon.

Optimus slowly withdrew the energy-sword, catching Barricade as he fell and lowering him gently to the ground.

The interceptor shuddered under his hands, then stilled. For a split second, Prime thought he saw something cross his expression – something like… relief? Peace?

Then it was gone, his optics going dark.

Prime sighed, laying one hand on the side of Barricade's still face. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I wish it could have been another way."


End file.
